narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryse VS Karasuba
Being bored and on his way from a rather boring mission of taking out bandits,he was passing through kirigakure and was looking from a challenge. He saw a woman with silver hair and decided she looked formidable. "Hey.You." He said. 'Want to fight?" He said plainly. He was cautioned and ready. "Sure, why not. Not like I had anything better planned, Honorable-opponent-san." Karasuba replied while maintaining a relaxed stance. "Any particular rules you want?" "No." He said. Then walked out to the out skirts of the village. He stood with both hands in his pockets.He activated his sharingan."Go." he said as he used Attack Prevention Technique and waited for her attack. "Ok then, Oppo-San." Karasuba said. She leaned forward while drawing her sword. As she cracked the ground through the use of her chakra enhanced strength to propel herself forward, she congealed a Water Clone Technique on her front while simultaneously using the Transformation Technique to turn herself into a chunk of ground that flew backwards from her starting position. This left the clone shooting forwards as she normally would have with the blade of its cloned version of Hiramekarei pointed straight ahead to stab her opponent through the chest. While all of that happened,as the real version came towards him,he managed to make eye contact with her.Not making any moves then, as the sword came towards him, he drew his swiftly and used Body Flicker Technique and sped behind him,there backs facing eachother and his sword in his hand.He put some lightning chakra into his sword Then he turned and slashed at the girl's back. As her opponent flashed behind her, ignoring the clone, Karasuba untransformed performed an immediate Body Replacement Technique, switching herself with the clone. He sliced the clone as it dispelled with a poof and he did a full spin after pushing his leg out and propelling himself with the spin to make a slash at Karasuba. As he did that he pulled out a explosive tag, and as he missed with the sword he slapped the tag on karasuba's hip, he used Body Flicker Technique to speed away some. Then as he regrouped he used Storm Release: Plasma Wall and pushed the large wall towards her. "Not bad, Oppo-San" Karasuba said as she ripped off the tag before it could explode and threw it between her and the wall. She followed by hitting it with a Water Release: Gunshot and then jumping high up into the air before using Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. On the first technique, the wall didn't even move,the second it shuddered,and the third it dispelled. He threw 7 shuriken at her and then stood there. He sends 4 clones at her and they run at her as he regroups, hiding in the trees and bushes. Karasuba lands and stands on the moderate sized lake that she had formed with her Water release technique. Forming a quick hand seal, she summons a trio of water clones underwater. Then to top things off she uses the Summoning Technique to summon Misuni. A small black bear who stands on the water next to her(this bear knows earth release, B rank or lower). The bear deflects the shurikens. 2 clone that stryse had sent ran and got close to the black bear. The other 2 had gotten close to Karasuba,not worrying about her clones.All four of them exploded at the same time. Then stryse is hidden and not making any noise and barely breathing, uses Storm Release: Rage and storm clouds appears in the sky as two large hand s made out of clouds come from them.The clouds come down and one swipes at Karasuba while the other, stays and waits, then as she either moves or gets hit,it fires lightning at her. Seeing the clones, Karasuba has her Water Clone Technique use two of the clones to use Water Release: Water Formation Wall to block the explosions. After the storm clouds came overhead and the lightning arms crashed towards her, one trying to actually hit her, the other just standing off and using lightning release, Karasuba responds by having the last clone Jump out of the water and use Wind Release: Deadly Wind Slash using its Hiramekarei to block the swiping arm, While Karasuba herself responds with Wind Release: Sunder the Heavens to smash through the Lightning bolt, cut through the arm, and dissipate the clouds themselves. Misun jumps into the water, followed by him using Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique to move around unseen under the battlefield. Seeing the bear go underground,He was kind of relieved.He jumped in a tree and looked around. He layed his eyes upon Karasuba and made handsigns.Then he made his hands as if he was using a bow and arrow and let go,using Storm Release: Celestial Arrow. A blue energy like blast came from his hand and tore the ground under it and sped towards her.As it hit her or what ever, it exploded in a gigantic blast. After he had let go Stryse and back up some. Karasuba saw the attack and used Summoning: Rashōmon to create a large wall to block the attack. Leaving the wall active after it had dissipated the attack with moderate damage, she used the fact that the Rashomon blocked the line of sight to have one of her clones jump up and use Storm Release: Storm Drop above her opponent. Misuni, the bear, then proceeded to use Earth Release: Moving Earth Core to drop the section of ground Stryse was on to proved a shooting gallery for Storm drop. The clone dissipated after using the technique. Stryse had enough time to analyze everything with his sharingan, as he felt the earth move and saw the land around him go down, he quickly used Attack Prevention Technique to run through the earth around him and rose up through it as the storm drop moved past him and into the hole. He would counter by looking around and See the large wall and Try to remember where she was. He looked around,but couldn't seem to find her. He looked down at the land below and could sense Misuni's chakra flow within that hole,he fired Storm Release: Celestial Arrow down there again i the center,and as it fell he jumped down and regrouped away from that spot, so he wouldn't get hurt. Misuni was already gone by the time the arrow hit there, off preparing his next move. Karasuba had her remaining two clones use the remainder of their chakra to use Chakra Enhanced Strength. They pushed the rashomon as hard as they could, sending it flying towards their opponent as hard as they could. Karasuba herself used Storm Release: Laser Circus directly behind the flying gate. Right before the gate would hit she caused all of the energy strands to scatter in arcs all around the gate so no matter which direction her opponent dodged the gate, he would have to contend with her laser circus. Seeing her obvious trap he uses Lightning Release: Triad Voltage and violet lightning forms around him and her rushes out and dodges the gate, then as the lightning hits him it is absorbed into his violet lightning and it recharges his Lightning Release Chakra. He runs at her with Storm Release: Fist Missile Technique and pulls back as the Violet lightning coats his arm and then he lunges at her with a punch. Karasuba quickly used the Body Replacement Technique to switch herself with some water beneath her. This caused the destruction of "her" to look like a water clone being killed. Karasuba quickly fashioned another water clone who used the Water Prison Technique on her opponent from beneath his feet and out of his line of sight. Misune used his next technique at this time Earth Release: Dropping Lid, trapping both of them in the lake area. As karasuba sunk to the bottom of the lake, she used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique upwards, towards both her opponent and the clone attempting the water prison. He turned swiftly and sliced the clone, dispelling it into a puddle that fell and then jumped into the air and used Water Release: Water Trumpet from his mouth then used Storm Release: Laser Circus shooting lightning from his hand with the water from his mouth against the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique and as it connected, the water from the trumpet technique connected into the other water which Karasuba was in possibly shocking her. Karasuba took a heavy jolt from the storm release, taking moderate damage from all the electricity. Her opponents water release on the other hand only added to the power of her technique. It crashed into her opponent before the massive rush of water slammed him into the lid above. The lid itself was lifted into the air from the force of the technique. Stryse hit the jar with great force. When he hit it, he made a "Ah" sound as they collided. Then as he fell to the ground he lay there for about 7 seconds, then he stood up and stretched some. "You really got me there." He said, standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting for in case she used taijutsu. His sharingan flared red. Karasuba just smiled. "This has been fun, Oppo-San. But I am afraid i am going to have to get serious now." She said as she pulled her sword off her back. Hiramekarei's layer of bandages fell off the blade, revealing the Twinsword's features. A slight hum was heard when Karasuba started putting a bit of chakra into the blade. She ran forward intending to stab him straight through the chest while the twin sword produced four more blades made purely of chakra. One to his left, one two his right, one above him, and one coiled around herself as a guard. While she did Misune caused the dome above them to crumble onto the two fighters. However Hiramekarei's defensive blade destroyed any pieces heading for Karasuba. He drew his Sword and parried the attack with one hand,then as he knocked her sword away he pulled a explosive tagged kunai with the other hand and dropped it. He used Attack Prevention Technique to let the rock fall through him. Then he moved out of them and walked away as the explosive tagged kuani exploded. "I actually had fun, but i have to turn in some important documents." He said as he used Body Flicker Technique to run away. Karasuba had shielded herself from the blast using Hiramekarei's chakra construct. She watch as her opponent left. "Awe..." she moaned " they always leave when it is starting to get fun..." She kicked the dirt then walked back towards town.